1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization of electronic devices continues. Therefore, smaller loudspeakers are applied to the electronic devices to achieve miniaturization. However, the smaller loudspeakers commonly have lower sound volume, and lower audio quality. A plurality of smaller loudspeakers may be mounted in an electronic device to improve the sound quality and volume. However, the plurality of smaller loudspeakers in the electronic device defeats the attempts at miniaturization. Further, the plurality of smaller loudspeakers cannot always result in improved sound quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.